


天星低垂

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 人生既无相遇的苦，也无离别的错。当故事结束的时候，你的星光依旧在我心里灿烂如歌。很多很多年以后，达米安突然想到，他曾经爱过他。两万三千字分级G一发完
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	天星低垂

他是在葬礼的第二天才看到那张照片的。

彼时，距离他父亲下葬已经过去了整整十八个小时——十八个小时，足够达米安夜巡哥谭一次，将二十二个罪犯一起肩并肩齐刷刷地吊在哥谭警局的门口。哥谭的蝙蝠侠即使在父亲去世的当天也没有怠慢自己夜巡的工作。那一天跟往日唯一的区别，就是他在工作时，又一个裹在红色披风中的影子悄无声息地落在了达米安的面前。

“你不需要这么拼命，你知道。”超人——克拉克·肯特，意即是他父亲“挚友”的男人眼睛一眨也不眨地望着他说。他的声调，虽然整体来说还是一如往昔，但是倘若细心一点便能察觉到里面的一点微妙的变化。达米安想要知道，参加葬礼这件事从多大程度上影响到了氪星人那颗理当永不畏缩的顽强心脏。“通宵工作不会带来任何帮助。”

“我不需要帮助。”对于这句问候，达米安简洁明了地回答。他正忙于检查哥谭港口区的监控摄像。在连续数十年的打击犯罪——还有一些冥顽不灵只能被一次一次送回阿卡姆的犯人成功老死之后。哥谭的街头终于渐渐恢复了一个大都市应该拥有的那份安宁。“这是一份安慰，我想，对于布鲁斯来讲，也是最高的奖赏。”当时，作为正义联盟的代表前来吊唁的超人在葬礼上如是说。“他所付出的一切终于有所回报。哥谭到底成为了一个他所希望它能够成为的地方。”

达米安倒是吃不准老头儿到底会不会真的为这么一件事感到高兴。不过反正，死人也从来不会为这么一点只有生前人才会感到在意的小事感到生气或者高兴。

是啊，没错，在成为蝙蝠侠的第五十三个年头，布鲁斯·韦恩终究还是死了。只是区别于绝大多数知情人士对蝙蝠侠死法的一千种设想，老头儿走的很是安详。他甚至在死前的那个晚上仍旧和平常一样，花了点时间去整理他的那堆报刊杂志，接着就又提出想要夜宵。然而一个缺乏运动的老人是不该摄入那么多糖分的，所以理所当然的，达米安拒绝了他。“还没轮到你在韦恩庄园指手画脚呢，臭小子。”“好啊，那等你因为高血糖高血压引起的并发症瘫痪在床的时候，也别指望我不会因此而嘲笑你。”他冷酷无情的回答果不其然地获得了布鲁斯的嘟嘟囔囔。但是达米安对此置若罔闻，他知道，只要等他一出门，老头儿准保会自己溜到厨房去，摸出一些达米安平时绝对不会允许他食用的小甜饼。

说到这个，多么惊人！半辈子都不会做饭，用迪克·格雷森的话说，“致力于爆破庄园每一个厨房设备”的布鲁斯，居然在晚年，仅仅是为了避开自己儿子的监视摄入小甜饼，而学会了食物的加工与加热方法。如果阿尔弗雷德在天有灵，他一定会为他亲爱的布鲁斯老爷的进步而哭出来的。

当然，这是谎话。达米安怀疑如果阿尔弗雷德真的能知道，他也只会赞同自己，然后帮助达米安把更多的甜点藏进布鲁斯找不到的柜子里面去。

“你是世界第一的大侦探，而你现在却只想用你杰出的能力来寻找小甜点。”“你懂什么，等你到我这个岁数就明白了，小屁孩。”老年的布鲁斯，就跟绝大多数到了他这个岁数的同龄男人一样，稍稍有一点点谢顶——他不胖，甚至于说，这个削瘦的老头儿完全称得上是精神矍铄，然而他的头发还是在变得日渐稀疏。“摄入过多的糖分只会进一步堵塞你的毛囊细胞，”达米安指出，如果布鲁斯仍旧想要保住自己“哥谭最帅黄金单身汉”的位置，那他就应该从今天起（从很久以前起）就控制自己的糖分摄入。

“只要韦恩集团的实际控股人依旧是我，我就永远会是这座城市最宠爱也是最帅的人。”对于此，布鲁斯的回应堪称无耻——达米安永远都想不通，他的父亲是怎么能在这么无耻的同时铸就了“蝙蝠侠不予苟同的视线”的赫赫威名的。但反正，正如之前所言，他搞不懂老头儿的地方多了，不差这一点。

总之，那天晚上，他们就跟平时一样地对着对方冷嘲热讽。格雷森传了消息回来，他终于获得了今年的年假批条。“这意味着我可以回家吃晚饭！”

“你居然还能获得年假批条。”对于此，达米安倒是相当惊异地回复，“你老得连追个逃犯都要在路上休息五次，他们还没有打发你退役吗？”

“去你的五次！”在旁听着电话的老头儿嘎嘎的不雅的笑声里，格雷森怒吼说。“还有布鲁斯，不要笑了，我听得见！”

至于提摩西·德雷克，这个讲起话来慢条斯理，要达米安说，根本就是个优柔寡断的小基佬，不久以后也发了短讯过来。“既然迪克有了年假，我想，我可以把红头罩也叫上。我们很久没有聚过了。”

“你确定是很久？”达米安对着短信阴阳怪气着，“我分明才叫人把你们上个月到处狂欢时乱丢的东西收拾干净。你知道，格雷森的短棍，红头罩的沙漠之鹰……还有你的安全套。”

当提姆专门黑进庄园系统——只为了能让所有的显示屏都出现硕大的“达米安，FUCK U”时，布鲁斯笑得差点被他的睡前果汁呛到。

在处理完这么一大堆乱七八糟令人心烦而你唯一的父亲很明显不打算搭把手只打算坐在一旁看戏的琐事之后，终于，他安顿好了一切，换好了装备，在夜巡前踩着如猫一样敏捷的步伐回到了父亲的房间。老头儿正坐在他摇摇乐的摇椅上，就着台灯，看着一本不知道从哪里摸出来的短篇小说集。

“庄园里还有俄文书。”当时，达米安这么问道。

“克拉克最近带回来的纪念品，我觉得是时候熟悉一下这门我已经有十多年没碰过的语言了。”埋首在小说中的布鲁斯头也不回地回答说。“一路顺风。”

于是，达米安就跟往日里一样地径直出了门。

直到第二天清晨，严格遵守作息规律——在这方面拒绝向他臭名昭著的父亲看齐的达米安衣着整齐地坐在早餐桌前，却看到布鲁斯没有出现时，他才意识到，有什么事情起了变化。

医生说，布鲁斯走得很安详。

“事实上，以他的身体状况，”这个从父亲成为义警后就一直在为他检查身体的医生抬起头来告诉他说，“我必须得说，能走的这么平静真是他巨大的福气——他上岁数了，达米安，人上岁数就是会死。”

对于此，达米安是觉得，重复这么一句是个人都知道的话听起来还挺蠢的。布鲁斯快八十岁了，而众所周知，蝙蝠侠有很多的旧伤。况且，他作息不好，“还喜欢吃糖。”

那个医生瞪了他两秒。“这跟吃糖一点关系都没有。”

“那你应该多看看《柳叶刀》，”达米安亲切地提醒，“你们做医生的人都应该多读读它。上面有提到说，摄入更多糖分的实验组死亡年龄要比摄入更低糖分的对照组少1.22年。虽然我们必须要考虑这里面有很多不可控因素……”

“他就这么不声不响地走了。”迪克难以置信。“我还想着这次回来要给他带他最喜欢的布鲁德海文小吃。”

“他不需要再胖下去了，格雷森。”

“不是这个问题。好吧，我是说……但这真的很有布鲁斯的风格。总是这么不打招呼地行事，其他人拿他一点办法都没有。”

“葬礼初步定在这周三。”

“我会在今天晚上赶回去。可怜的布鲁斯。”迪克咕哝说，“他最喜欢的点心店上周才刚推出新的夹心饼干，他会喜欢的，草莓巧克力口味。”

德雷克，从另一个方面说，表现得就远没有格雷森这样的专业冷静。

“他死了？！”通讯另一头的他看起来大惊失色。“可，可是，他才……”

“他七十八了，德雷克。还有，小声一点。你知道他作息一直不是很好……”

“作息不好才不会死人呢！”

“哦，随便你。”达米安说，“关于遗嘱，或许你会想知道，他还是将韦恩集团的运营交给了……”

“操你的达米安，这种时候谁他妈会关心集团怎么运营啊？！”提摩西先是怒吼出了声，然后，他意识到了自己的失态。“你是怎么发现他过世的？大概是什么时间……”

“今天凌晨五点四十五到五十五分，自然死亡，没有痛苦。”虽然就算有痛苦，他们这些活着的人也不可能会知道。“至少看面容如此。”他停顿了片刻，不知所谓——但是与此同时，也不能算是完全突发奇想地突然张口道。“蛮可惜的。如果他再坚持一个小时，那么起码他还能吃上一顿早饭。”

“……这种时候了你关心的就只是一顿早饭。”

“早饭很重要。”达米安说，“并且他饿得很快。我觉得他应该更喜欢吃完饭再上路这样的死法。”

“你……算了。”提摩西说。“我这就回庄园，我会让秘书推掉我接下来一个月的行程。”

达米安评估了一下他的CEO公开表示自己拒绝干活会让韦恩集团运作出现纰漏的可能性——蝙蝠侠的工作和正义联盟的运行仍旧需要韦恩集团的支持，而没有道理他们要为一个已经死去的人而耽误这样的大事。如果布鲁斯还活着，他也一定会这么想。“你可以。”他最后说，“不过我觉得用不了半个月。我准备后天下葬。”

“通知杰森了吗？”

“还没有，如果今晚遇到他，我会亲口告诉他。”

相较之下，红头罩可能是布鲁斯·韦恩曾经的四个儿子里，表现得最为残酷……却又热情的那个。

“他死了？你是说他死了？”在最初的问话过后，这个极度危险的男人沉默了几秒，然后，他如此突然地仰起头，对着星空开始了哈哈的狂笑。他的声音是如此的畅快猖獗，以至于就连星光都开始了摇曳，似乎要应和着男人的狂喜而坠落。

直到杰森将面具一把拽了下来，开始用袖子抹起自己的眼角，站在对面天台上的达米安才发现杰森竟然笑出了泪花。

“你告诉我这个做什么？”再次开口时，杰森的声音听上去沙哑，而又粗鲁。“这事儿跟我有什么关系？”

“他留了点东西给你，在遗嘱里。虽然没有直接指明，但是我知道他说的是你。”

“我不需要那个老头儿的任何东西。”

“包括你曾经向他索要过的那几座安全屋？”

这令杰森沉默了一会儿。“什么安全屋？”

“很久以前了，大概是他还会夜巡的时候。那个时候你对他说，不要来那些虚情假意的，如果他真的关心你，为什么不把东岸那几座安全屋让给你，做你的落脚地。”

达米安记得这段对话，当时他还在现场。

杰森的下颚微微抽动着。他的脸又藏回到了面罩之中，所以你只能通过他古怪的声调来推断这个男人到底在想着一些什么。“我没想过他还记得……”

片刻的沉默，然后，男人再次开口时，语调便恢复了最初的粗暴：“可我要这些安全屋有什么用？你已经知道位置的秘密窝点，还有什么‘安全’可言……”

“即使是现在，我也知道你绝大多数安全屋的位置。”

“你他妈知道个屁，你个没有心的小赤佬。”杰森啐了一口。“葬礼安排在什么时候？”

“后天早上。”达米安有点惊讶。“你要来？”

“不。”对于这个问题，杰森倒是回答得很快。“死都死了，他什么时候入土跟我有什么关系？”

对于这个问题，达米安倒是心有戚戚焉——人类总是会需要一些仪式才能和自己过去的情感告别。但是对已经死去的人来讲，什么时候下葬本身确实是最为无关紧要的一件小事。

如果杰森不需要这种东西，那他不来也无所谓。

“那么，”杰森又问，“超人怎么说？”

“……什么超人？”达米安问，“超人和这件事有什么关系？”

“……”这让杰森在今天晚上，终于恢复了一点往日的格调——他是说，用着那种“你是不是白痴”的达米安同款目光不动声色地瞪着他。

“哦，老天。”他的语气，波澜不惊，比起感叹更像是想要用它表达“你他妈是个什么傻瓜”，“你不会压根连正义联盟都没通知吧，我亲爱的达米安宝宝？”

……

他当然没有通知正义联盟。

毕竟，现如今，布鲁斯已经不是蝙蝠侠，充其量也只能算作是个退役的前义警。所有联盟事项——资金申请批示经达米安之手，确保资金来源的则是德雷克。布鲁斯顶多只能算是这个业余兴趣俱乐部的前成员，而达米安也没有给布鲁斯名片夹里那一堆花花绿绿的什么哥谭马术协会，赛艇联合协会寄送丧事通知。

他是打算等葬礼忙完以后，就在报纸上登一个简单的讣告，律师们检查一下所有的遗产是否分割完毕，这事就算结了

但很明显，联盟的联络人神奇女侠可不是这样想。“布鲁斯是我们的朋友！”她极其不快地在屏幕对面说。“你一早就应该通知我们！”

“哦，是吗。”达米安的回答根本就是毫无歉意。“我很抱歉，但现在你们知道了。”

“这根本就来不及……”女侠咕哝道，“卡尔还在外太空执行任务，希望他能够在葬礼开始前赶回来……赫拉啊，我该怎么告诉他，他只是出一个小任务，当时还是布鲁斯亲自送的他……”

“你们不会让一群人闯进我的庄园里来的，对吧？”达米安说，“我不想让太多人参加。应付慰问让我头痛。我连我母亲都没打算邀请。”说得就好像他母亲知道了会感兴趣一样。

她只对活着的布鲁斯感兴趣，要他说，他们所有人本质如此。

“你……算了。”戴安娜回答。“我和卡尔会代表联盟一起过去的。”她停顿了片刻，就好像在酝酿着什么。再次开口时，那双深蓝色的眼睛一眨也不眨地凝望着他。“别在葬礼上说傻话。”在那一刻，她的面容中充满着神明的威严。“切记不可跟上次一样，因为现在……”

因为现在你已经没有在超人暴怒时可以将他拦下的父亲了。达米安默默替女侠补完了她没有说出的后半句，然而，补完并不代表他打算接受女侠整句话里暗含的威胁。“这话你最好还是和超人说。”他冷淡地回答，“本来这场葬礼就是我们韦恩家自己的家事，他能够被邀请已经是足够的殊荣。应该是他对我保有一份应有的礼貌——蝙蝠侠下线。”

所以，对了，他说到哪了？葬礼？哦，对，还有相片，就是这个故事最开始的时候，他们说起的那张照片。

他是在葬礼结束，夜巡也结束，觉得自己不怎么睡得着，于是决定整理一下老头儿房间里的遗物的时候翻出的这张照片的。它看上去不大，两寸见方，在被达米安找到之前，一直藏在布鲁斯钱包最深的那一个夹层里——看得出来，布鲁斯对这张照片很是爱惜。毕竟他钱包的其余几层简直就是几重的噩梦，所有的银行卡和证件都跟钥匙还有瑞士军刀之类的玩意儿混杂着丢在了一起。到处都是磕磕碰碰的划痕——恐怕也只有全球顶顶有钱的韦恩才会在虐待阿玛尼全球限量版手工钱包和哥谭银行最为尊贵的黑卡方面如此随意而漫不经心。他随手乱丢东西的老毛病就从来没改过。

唯有这张照片，当达米安找到的时候，被小心翼翼地珍藏在钱包最里侧，极为单独的一层。

他甚至为这张照片做了一层塑封，达米安拎着个角地将它取了出来。就在这张照片上有四个人——他，父亲，超人，还有超人的儿子。他们四个正肩并着肩，搂着彼此的手臂或是肩膀，然后如此一致地对着如今已经看不到的镜头，露出无比自然而又灿烂的傻笑。

……这是多久以前的事情了，达米安抿着嘴唇，面无表情地想着。这是多久以前——久到父亲的鬓角还没有生出那些抹除不掉的白发，久到超人还没有像是现在这样，人到中年，眉宇间凭添出了几道忧虑的皱纹，久到达米安还是个矮子，家里所有人都会大肆嘲笑他似乎永远没有指望的该死的身高……

久到乔纳森·肯特还活在这个世上。

……

达米安放弃了继续整理遗物的打算，他叹了口气，随即换了个更加轻松，却愈发疲倦的站姿立在桌旁，披着属于蝙蝠侠的斗篷，正如曾经某位蝙蝠侠可能会做的那样，慢慢地弓起指节，一寸一寸，用着他长了茧子的手错过照片上那个跟达米安同样身高，满是孩子似的得意与不好意思的，羞赧着的男孩子的脸。

他当然还记得这张照片的起源，对于达米安来说，一切都鲜明得好像是刚刚发生在了昨天。那个时候，达米安十三岁，而乔只有十岁，正是每天闹着要加入少年泰坦的年纪。“老天爷啊，乔纳森，我们是少年泰坦，少、年、泰、坦，你觉得这四个字里有哪一个长得像幼儿园？”“呸，你才上幼儿园呢，达米安！需要我提醒你你可是天天在和一个十岁的小男孩一起拌嘴——所以如果我不够成熟那你也没成熟到哪去吗，傻瓜！”

乔纳森就是这么一个惹人讨厌的孩子，傻里傻气，却又异常的固执。但凡有什么人指出来他完全不像是超级英雄的行事方式——不管是直接开口就会叫人的名字，还有拿着一点小事就别扭个没完（“是超级小子和罗宾，不是罗宾和超级小子，达米安。”“幼稚。还有，罗宾和超级小子更押韵，没有人会把那么长的单词放在句子前面。”），他都会鼓起腮帮子，用着一副极不服气的表情不停地瞪着人瞧。“可是，可是！”他甚至还要重复两次可是，“你也没有比我成熟到哪去啊，达米安！你不也一样是个未成年……”“我说了我出任务的时候别叫达米安！你一天不改你这个臭毛病你就休想我允许你进少年泰坦！”“我用不着你来教训我，你这个讨厌鬼！哦，你就是嫉妒！你嫉妒我会飞！”

会飞，哦，是啊，会飞。先不论乔纳森是不是一个被宠坏了的，浑身都冒着傻气的该死的小鬼头好了。他们那天之所以会聚在一起，是因为时隔多年，蠢蛋乔纳森终于学会了他早就应该学会的自由飞翔。

“你跟我谈起这个时候可没有用这么多的修饰词。”当时年纪尚轻的布鲁斯抱起了胳膊，用着那么一副讨人厌的语气同他模仿着。“我还记着呢，‘父亲！父亲！你知道吗，乔终于学会了……’哦！”他说。“当心点！我挺喜欢这双鞋子的！”

就连超人也不能明白，为什么达米安对这件事如此地兴致勃勃——他几乎要为此哀叹起这些缺乏想象力的大人是多么的无聊。要知道，他们面对的难道是什么名不见经传的小事吗？他们在这里即将见证的难道不是整个世界都要为此而心跳加速，人类史上最为激动人心的一件里程碑似的事件吗？

乔纳森，该死的，他的乔纳森终于学会了飞行——不是什么所谓的超强蹦跳，也不是从树干上一跃而下的拙劣模仿。他将展现的是一种更为优雅的，游刃有余的旋转和在空中的停滞。从那一刻起，乔纳森终于摆脱了那些将凡人死死束缚在地面上的地心引力。他不再是那些走走停停，一辈子都只能站在地面上仰望着天空的人们了。他将要原地而起，他将要去往太空，去往更加遥远的，也只会属于他的那些地方。而当他这么做的时候，达米安知道这份完美里有多少是属于他自己的。

“……你有没有发现你儿子有一种将好事都记在自己头上的倾向，布鲁斯？”就在他如此激情澎湃，踌躇满志，简直就好像接下来要上太空的人是自己的这个重大时刻，超人又开始不看气氛地在他背后的嘀嘀咕咕——他从来没有喜欢过，没有当真喜欢过这个和乔纳森分明极为相像的讨厌的大人。

“……你为什么不问问阿尔弗雷德呢，”布鲁斯回答道。“我早就跟他说，孩子不能这么……”

“安静。”达米安厉声，“我们在倒计时——五……”

“他叫你闭嘴了，是吧，布鲁斯？”

“……好吧。”布鲁斯说，“他可能确实有点像我。但你不能仅仅是因为这个就判断说……”

“二……”

一！

达米安知道绝大多数人这种时候会怎么说。有其父必有其子啦，虎父无犬子啦，乔就跟他的父亲一样啦，氪星的基因超强无敌啦。可是如果让达米安来形容，他必须要说，在那一刻如离弦之箭般离开地面冲向云霄，却又与此同时保持着少年人特有的纤细与轻盈感的乔纳森，根本就是青出于蓝而胜于蓝。所有人都该看看这幅令人动容的景象——那个黑发蓝眼的小孩大笑起来。“看啊，爸爸！看啊！”他说，“我可以飞得和你一样高！”少年人的快乐，总是跟他们的爱情一样简单却又满载热情。他们不懂得自控，不懂得谦虚。快乐就是快乐，难过就是难过。而现在，大笑着的乔纳森就在他的面前，在灿烂的阳光下一刻也不停地闪闪发光。

这是最棒的奖赏，他是说，在他和乔跨越过了如此之多的苦难，甚至不得不经常联起手来一同对抗他们的父亲们的艰难险阻之后，这是他们应得的那份金灿灿的奖励。

（“我必须要指出，”前一阵，蝙蝠侠还站在大都会的霓虹招牌上，义正言辞地批判着达米安的行径说，“阿尔弗雷德会对此非常‘不愉快的’，儿子。而如果他不愉快，我们所有人都跑不了。所以快点，回家睡觉。”

“别这么叫我，一点都不专业。”罗宾大声的回答。他是不会退让的——要知道，他们费尽千辛万苦才终于从超人的追击下逃了出来。为此，达米安甚至不得不触发了正义联盟紧急集合的警报。他是不会为这件事而跟匆匆忙忙放弃了追捕的超人道歉的，就好像他也完全不打算屈服于他那个死板的老爹。“他不允许我出门，难道他就乐意看你在外面闲逛了吗？他昨天刚抱怨过你应该拥有更多的睡眠，蝙蝠侠，而现在猜猜看，他是会因为我跑出来见‘朋友’而生气更多，还是因为你放着觉不睡，一路溜到大都会来生气更多？”

当然，答案应该是两件事他都会“非常生气”——在同时谋杀蝙蝠侠和罗宾方面，这位从小照顾蝙蝠侠长大，四舍五入也很摸得清罗宾脾气的老管家可是拥有着全韦恩庄园独一无二的杀手锏。但是有什么关系，他达米安充其量只是会被不予苟同的凝视，只要他最近乖两天，老管家就会不动声色地放过他——这可是晚辈才会拥有的，受到老年人宠爱的特权。但是布鲁斯，布鲁斯可没有。蝙蝠侠可以被阿尔弗雷德活活念到死。

达米安至今还记得，就在他和他老爹吵架的当口，来自他身边的超级小子的，捂着嘴也抑制不住的噗哧哧的嗤笑声。他可是看了一出好戏，虽然如果蝙蝠侠将视线转向他，他会立刻挺直身板，露出一副“我可是很尊敬我了不起的蝙蝠侠叔叔”的乖巧德性。

少年人的呼吸洒在了达米安的耳朵上，挠得本来就不服气的达米安的心愈发地痒痒的。

“我不想让超人之后来找我说，他的儿子因为和我的儿子鬼混在一起而被‘带坏了’，罗宾。”蝙蝠侠开口说，“你们现在立刻马上……”

“啊唷！”对着达米安的耳朵偷偷笑了一声，然后下一秒，就夸张地一蹦几米高的超级小子大叫起来，“不好意思，蝙蝠侠叔叔，但我看到有人在抢劫汉堡店！快点，罗宾！是时候出动了！”

当然，汉堡店是没有人在抢的。所以说到底，达米安觉得超人所谓的“罗宾带坏了我的儿子”这种事完全是无稽之谈——乔纳森不到十岁的时候，就已经能在自己母亲查房的时候将罗宾塞入床底，然后一脸无辜地抱着电脑，对着露易丝说些什么“我在看电影呢，妈妈，什么吵架，你一定是听错了”的鬼话，而要罗宾说，恐怕连他自己都不能在这种时候撒谎得如此自然。

乔纳森有着一张属于乖娃娃的典型的无辜，乖巧，乃至于羞赧的脸蛋，这让他显得很拘谨的同时，尤其适合面不改色地随口撒谎。怨不得布鲁斯曾经告诫自己说，越漂亮的家伙就越会骗人！达米安倒是见过不少比乔纳森要长得更漂亮的小孩子，但是毫无疑问，乔纳森是那些小孩里最为闪闪发光的人。而当他抱着达米安跳走，一边蹦跳一边大笑，就连酒窝都不小心崭露出来的时刻，他美好得就像是上帝失手才会不小心让达米安偷了去的一份致命馈赠。）

而就在那一天，乔纳森刚刚学会飞翔的那一天，他居然又看到了一家汉堡店的抢劫。这次应该是真的，位于哥谭。就在等待着父亲和蝙蝠侠允许（“布鲁斯？那是你的城市。”“当然是请便，你觉得我忍心拒绝今天的乔吗？”）的当口，这个不知谦逊的小鬼头还炫耀似的在空中做了个前滚翻！不就是会飞了吗，这家伙！他居然已经开始对着达米安偷偷地扮起了鬼脸来。

他是不会允许乔误会自己的身份的——超级小子要永远排在罗宾的后面，他只能是罗宾身后的那个小跟班。所以趁着大人们还没时间管他，达米安毫不犹豫地对着乔纳森吐起了自己的舌头。

“略略略，达米安生气咯，达米安生气咯。”乔纳森根本就是在小声的得意洋洋。“现在看看我们谁才是追在人屁股后面的那一个？”

“就算你会飞，求着要加入少年泰坦并无法获得批准的也是你而不是我。”达米安抱起了胳膊。他才不会认输。“要我说，是个鸟儿都会飞行，野兽小子甚至可以同时做到这里的好几样。星火也会飞，蓝甲壳虫也一样——你该不会真的以为会飞是件多么了不起的事吧？”他故意发出惊讶的声音，“这可太幼稚了，乔。简直就像是上幼儿园没见过世面的小鬼头。”

“哈！”乔生气地在半空中停下，他瞪着达米安，毫不犹豫地叉着腰，“随便你吧！你就是在嫉妒！”

“嫉妒？我嫉妒什么？难不成你是要我嫉妒你每次只要敌人一亮氪石你就会跟个铅球似的从天上掉下来？讲讲道理，年轻人。”达米安说，“再说了，我可以用机甲飞，那毫无疑问是一种统计学上最为安全有效的移动方式。”

“我就没有见过比你更让人扫兴的人！”乔纳森大声说，“还有，爸爸，你不许再笑了！达米安在欺负我诶！”

而就在乔终于获得了许可，嗖地一声成为了天边遥远的一颗流星，而达米安无法克制地流露出自己养的狗狗如此出色的得意神态的时候，布鲁斯的手趁势压上了他的肩膀。

“他以后不必再蹦蹦跳跳的，”布鲁斯说，“可以载着你飞了。”

……

其实很难说清，在那一刻布鲁斯声音中蕴含着的是怎样一种奇怪……却又充盈着的感情。达米安知道父亲一向希望他能和乔做朋友——就像是蝙蝠侠和超人友谊的延续。然而在那一刻，达米安却觉得自己听到了一些比友谊要来得更多的深刻感触。

布鲁斯在对乔的成就与有荣焉，可是乔的成就应该是属于达米安的，就好像布鲁斯的赞赏当然也是要归给他独一无二的小儿子的。达米安都说不清，在那一刻他到底在嫉妒他们中的哪一个。“可能吧，”总之，他极尽刻薄地开口。“很明显，这让你震惊。”

“……儿子，即使是我，”并没有被惹恼的布鲁斯只是笑了笑说，“也开始对你的愤世嫉俗感到厌倦了——坦率不会吃了你，达米安。”

“我可完全不知道你在说些什么飞——机——”达米安拖长了调子，已经开始对继续呆在这个地方感到了无聊和没趣。既然乔不在这里，那么他自然也没有兴趣陪两个大人一起待在这个地方犯傻。他径直朝着他们来时的卡车走了过去，任由父亲和超人落在他的身后，像是无可奈何似的相视一笑。

“不过，”在车上，明明刀枪不入——哪怕是七十辆载重几百吨的货车撞在他身上也能不动如山的超人，一边下意识地系上安全带，一边告诉布鲁斯说，“我在考虑在乔上学期间终止他的英雄活动，他需要集中精力。”

达米安几乎要为这愚蠢至极的发言大笑出声——乔有超级大脑，当然，虽然现在他看起来只是个还没能断奶，只能追在主人身后团团转的小奶狗。但是集中精力？别逗了。乔闭着眼睛都能考过95%的同龄人！

如果不是布鲁斯飞快地出卖了他的话。

“这主意不坏。”他听到父亲这么认真地赞同。“阿尔弗雷德告诉我，因为某些 **课外活动** ，达米安也一样没有好好读书……”

“因为老师们都是一群白痴！”叛徒！布鲁斯这个该死的叛徒！他在超人面前连眼睛都不眨地就背叛了他在这个世界上唯一的血亲！“行行好，我已经有五个博士学位了，父亲……”

“我在考虑把你转学去大都会，你会喜欢和乔一起读书的。”

“我、不、喜、欢、和那个蠢货一、起、读、书。”达米安说。

没有人在乎达米安的意见，两个大人似乎都很满意他们对乔和达米安未来的安排。

达米安对这个世界绝望了。他的父亲！一个利欲熏心，出卖儿子都不眨眼的男人！真有你的啊，蝙蝠侠！

他就是在这样的愤懑中等来了乔纳森的回归。当乔落在卡车的后车斗上，大声喊着达米安的名字让他过来时，达米安可是一秒也不打算同这两个大人多呆地跳了出去——跟一个傻里傻气的小孩待在一起，总好过两个说着莫名其妙的东西还会发出愚蠢至极的笑声的两个大人。在之前的十分钟里，罗宾对蝙蝠侠的敬意根本是下降到了有史以来的最低点。而至于超人，不说了，反正他也没有认真尊重过他。

“那两个白痴。”达米安一边跃入车斗，一边皱着个眉头，一刻也不停地跟着乔纳森抱怨着说，“你会奇怪他们到底是怎么成为正义联盟……嘿！”他被清风，被混乱，被阳光一把撞了个满怀。而那个仿佛宇宙混沌的化身，浑身乱乱糟糟，因为突破音障而像是个从哪里钻回来的小疯子一样的乔正爬到他的身上，朝着他的脸大吼地笑着说。“别那么多抱怨了，达米安，快点，我想到了个好主意——跟我到车顶上来！”

那绝对是有史以来最烂的一个主意。他是说，趴在车厢顶上，然后不管不顾地将两只手全部放开——像是这样的事有什么好处？这难道对铲除邪恶有着什么达米安所不知道的益处吗？难不成丧钟和小丑看到小孩趴在车厢顶跟个疯子似的挥舞四肢就会掉头逃跑？哦，算了吧，乔，这简直是我听过的最蠢的故事。不！我要下去！放开！我要下车！

但是乔，如果他能够乖乖听话的话，那么从一开始，他就不会是陪达米安四处冒险——将鼻子拱进所有危险的地方，然后欢快地嗅个不停的倒霉的乔。所以，达米安的反抗只是让他愈发固执地将达米安按在车顶上。“听——我——的——”他大叫说，“来！把双手松开！！”

“我疯了才会把手松开！”他说，“我会从车上掉下去的！”

“别那么悲观嘛，达米安！如果你掉下去，我会抓住你的！”

“让一个十岁小孩抓住我，我还不如指望我自己的钩爪枪！我必须指责你在这里莫名其妙的行为，超级小子……”

“哦现在我是超级小子了吗，达米安！”按着他的乔根本是在咯咯地笑着说。他的力气很大，但是想要禁锢罗宾，这点力气还远远不足以让达米安乖乖听话。

所以，如果达米安没有将乔甩开，那也完全是因为他被这个直到现在还在咯咯笑个不停的——忘却了要和达米安继续吵架，就好像被喜悦所充盈，并且要一刻不停地将这快乐倾斜给达米安的乔给迷惑住了。他被迷惑住了，被这样的乔，以至于当乔再次劝说他去尝试时，达米安当真觉得自己也不是不能放手去做。

“先把你的双手松开——脚不要去钩车板！老天，你放松一点！不要好像我下一秒就会把你从车上给丢下去一般——我看着你呢，达米安！”

我不是觉得你会有胆量真的突然把我丢下去。达米安忍不住想辩解说，我只不过是不太熟悉要如何放开自己的手脚——就好像无论什么时候都会有人接住我一般地放手去做。轻信是超人家的特质，但不是蝙蝠家的。可是，在对上乔闪闪发光的眼睛的某个瞬间，达米安终于还是痛下了决心。

他小心翼翼地张开自己的手脚——不顾车顶的大风随时可能将他刮下去地，让身体渐渐地放松了起来。

有风从他的身下掠过。

“现在。”那个离他如此之近，近得几乎是要贴上他的耳朵，但是与此同时，却又在达米安晕晕乎乎的脑子里如此遥远的声音快活地对着他说。“跟着我一起来！高——高——起——飞——！”

“高，高……我不要！”达米安大叫说，“这他妈的过于愚蠢了！”

“你不喊才是真的蠢！天啊，达米安！你真讨厌！就这么来一次嘛！又不会丢你的脸！来呀，和我一起！高——”

他发誓他不想开口的，他真的不想开口。“……高。”只是为了让小乔能够闭嘴，他还是说。

“高——”

“……高。”

“起飞！！！！！”

“……起飞！”

当他真的喊出最后一个字的时候，他感到了一阵强烈的羞耻感，与此同时，车厢里的父亲们爆发出的一阵惹人生厌的大笑则让达米安的处境变得雪上加霜。他就不该听小乔的话的！天啊，达米安，你怎么能听这个傻瓜蛋的蠢话！他甚至还学不会给自己擦屁股！而当达米安面红耳赤地扒开乔纳森，跳回到车斗中时，乔甚至还什么都没有察觉地一同快乐地蹦了进来。

“我就说你可以的！什么嘛！”他大叫说，“这不是做的很酷吗！”

“酷你个头！”达米安回答，“这，真的蠢毙了！”

“嗯哼？”

“我就没有见过比这更傻的事！”

“是吗？”

“我讨厌你！”达米安大声讲。“你拉低了超级小子和罗宾，不是，我是在说罗宾和超级小子的平均智商……”

他终究没有机会能完成这句话，因为听到他刚刚失口冲出的那句话的超级小子已经一个猛子地扎进了他的怀里，他们根本就是在颠簸的车斗里不停地打着滚，而达米安不得不将超级小子从自己的身上强行扒下。“你知道矜持两个字该怎么写吗！”他生气地大叫。“你这个讨人厌的……”

“讨人厌的？”

“惹人心烦的……”

“我惹你心烦？”

“没完没了炫耀个不停的幼稚鬼！”

他永远不知道乔神秘的笑点会在哪里，就好像他永远也搞不明白为什么乔很多时候会是那么的固执，但是那一天，当他这么骂完乔以后，乔确实是将头埋在他的怀里，毫不掩饰的，哧哧个没完的，就好像达米安在说着他喜欢他一样得意地笑了。

“乔纳森疯了。”在父亲们下车，好让两个孩子也快点下来，他们要一起吃个晚饭，然后各自回家时，达米安相当难以置信地告诉父亲道。“他疯了，他就是个小傻子……”

“我还在这儿呢。”乔咕咕哝哝地说。

“我难以理解世界上为什么会有这种人！而你还想让我跟这样的笨蛋一起读书！”

“什么？”乔猛地抬起了脑袋。“我们要一起读书了吗？”

“没你的事，”达米安说。

“是啊，乔。”他决心讨厌超人，他真的决心讨厌超人。“布鲁斯决定让达米安转学到你的学校去——你们说不定还能什么时候一起上个选修课呢。”

“小学没有选修课。”乔晃着脑袋——达米安决心也要一起讨厌他。“但是，哎唷，达米安！我们能够一起上学！”

“这简直是我人生最噩梦的一天。”达米安说。

“既然如此。”他噩梦的第三个组成部分，也就是他的父亲——以观赏达米安的不幸来取乐的男人缓缓开口说，“那我坚持要把达米安的不幸拍照留念一下。为什么我们不一起合个影呢？拿着，”他将手机丢给了超人，“我们可以把它调成自拍模式。”

就在超人忙着研究韦恩总裁的手机到底有什么玄机奥妙之时，他感觉到乔用肩膀偷偷地拱了拱他。

“别那么不开心，”超级小子小声地对着他讲。“高兴一点嘛，达米安……就算我会飞了，我也是不会抛下你的。我们可是世界最佳拍档的2.0升级版……”

什么世界最佳拍档的2.0升级版。什么就算会飞也不会抛下我。达米安眯起了眼睛，严厉地瞪视着相片里那两个笑得灿烂的小孩。乔这家伙，作为一个根本不知忧愁的小鬼，笑成这样是自不必说的，然而他们中的另一个——那个装出一副不情不愿的模样，却完全无法掩饰住自己被人这么说时的得意洋洋的小孩子。

他真蠢。达米安想。他真蠢，他以为有些东西可以掩饰住。就好像他的那堆没人会知道的小心思。但是有些东西说不定乔早就知道。他一直知道。

那个从他们第一次见面时起，就一刻也不停地会先掉头走开，几步之后又突然回过脸，用着迷惑的“你为什么又不高兴了”的表情盯着他，以至于有时会说出什么“你再这样我就不跟你玩了”的，讨人厌，却又总是会回到达米安身边的乔。

太过锋利的智慧会伤及自己，太过深邃的情感注定不会长久。有情皆孽，众生皆苦。金阁的美好正在于它的可望而不可及，而梦中的幻影一旦坠入，在美好开始的刹那也就注定了已经守候在结尾的终结。

很多时候达米安会想，乔纳森的死或许从一开始就已经是命中注定。他太干净了，活泼，快活，就像是对着阳光举起的玻璃糖纸，轻巧得好像任何一个人都可以拥有，但是当他呼啸而来的时候却又像是一股从天而降的清风。像是这样的人，或许就是会永远都长不大的。因为如此美丽的东西从一开始就不该面临万事万物都将拥有的腐败与凋谢，金色的花不该坠落于泥土之中，它们只该在生命最为灿烂的时候被轻轻掐下，于是留在世人记忆里的，也就永远会是那般活泼灿烂的样子。

可是，达米安将照片放在一边，淡淡地心想。

若是能再长久一些就好了。

他跟他父亲闹了别扭，分歧说大不大，说小却也不小，最近的导火索在于临时受伤不能出战的布鲁斯需要挑选一个人来做下一场战斗的蝙蝠侠。而他宁愿选中不得不垫高鞋底以掩饰蝙蝠侠突降十个公分身高的格雷森，也不愿考虑已经成年了三年的达米安。

“我已经按你说的把所有事情都做完了！”在通讯器这一头的达米安毫不退让地大吼着说。“你让我去读书，我就跟个傻瓜似的普通人一样好好念书……”

“乔有超级大脑，他也……”

“这跟乔没有关系！你说如果我成年了，大学毕业了就让我穿起蝙蝠侠的战甲……”

“我当时说的是我会考虑。”

“而你现在却一点都不打算兑现你的承诺……”

“我已经让你作为蝙蝠侠在哥谭夜巡了，达米安。只是这次战斗我不能让经验不足的年轻人上前线，哪怕是比你们年龄更长的少年正义联盟也不行！”

“你就是个骗子！”达米安大叫，“懦弱！你这个懦弱的男人！上了年纪反而使你变得软弱了，布鲁斯！”

他们的对话最终以布鲁斯强行掐断通讯，而达米安将联络仪向墙上砸去而告终。他本来期待能够听到布鲁斯配备给他的昂贵的通讯器四分五裂的愉快声响，却没有料到，那东西丢到一半，就已经有一个穿着纯蓝制服还有小红披风的男孩接住了他。

Fine，达米安想，我倒想知道布鲁斯大发脾气的时候超人会不会也是这么折磨的他。

不管超人会不会折磨蝙蝠侠，反正，超级小子是没打算放过未来的蝙蝠侠。他掂了掂手里的通讯器，在放到桌上后，慢慢悠悠地向着达米安飘了过来。

“你知道……”他说。“你爸爸是为了你好。”

“吁。如果你说这个，那你最好也从这里滚出去。”

“我凭什么滚出去，这里也是我的秘密基地。”是啊，没错，这是超人和蝙蝠侠在十年前，为他们两个一同打造的秘密基地。“可以以最快的速度往来于哥谭和大都会”，达米安还记得乔当时是如何搂着他的脖子，在父亲介绍“只需要十秒就可以抵达大都会海滩时”悄悄和他耳语“我只需要五秒，只是会被弄湿”的。

在乔纳森终于拥有了他的新制服——就像是他的父亲和堂叔那样（他还是觉得管康纳叫叔叔这件事太蠢了，但是超人和康纳就是以兄弟相称），不必再担心弄脏自己的“戏服”还得让妈妈帮忙洗干净晒干以后，他和乔就经常捡这五秒钟的方便。这或许就是少年人的另一个特点，不管对于什么都急不可待。达米安跟乔抱怨过许多次，他飞得太快以至于达米安觉得自己耳膜都痛了，但是最后，让乔不要减慢自己速度的却还是达米安。

“GOGOGO！”他得意地大叫，以至于乔不得不提醒他“我不是你的蝙蝠车，你喊GO我也不能飞得更快乐，罗宾！”

可惜现在达米安并没有大喊gogogo的心情，所以他只是啐了一声，又仰躺回他原本在的那张沙发上。

“你是这里一个连二十岁都没到的未成年人，乔纳森。”他说。“所以当然咯，你觉得爸爸们做这些都是为了你好，但是谢了，乖宝，不必捎带上我——”

“我还有两天就成年了，达米安。”乔深吸了一口气，然后尽可能冷静地指出，“你也就再趁这两天嘲笑一下我的年龄……”

“而你即使是个成年人也永远都会比我小三岁，乔纳森弟弟。怎么，要跟哥哥我哭鼻子吗？”

“就是因为这个臭屁性格，你才永远会当选泰坦最惹人讨厌排行榜第一名的。”乔用鼻子喷了口气，他跳到了沙发后座上，随手抓过了一盒刚开封的爆米花——又是一个糟糕透顶的习惯，达米安教育过他无数次要注意保持卫生，不要把他们的秘密基地变成一个普通青少年的集会场所……然而好吧，打扫卫生的人永远都是达米安，而乔纳森只会在达米安吆喝他来帮忙时不停地偷懒——他将爆米花抛到空中，然后伸出舌头去够它们。“你有没有想过，”嚼着吃的的他声音含含糊糊的，“你父亲也只是在担心你。这次的战斗是达克赛德和卢瑟的联手，而蝙蝠侠，可一直是所有人的集火对象。你的战斗经验确实没有迪克充足……”

“他要是一辈子不许我上前线，那我的经验永远都不可能充足。”达米安用鼻子哼了一声。“别抓完爆米花就摸沙发，有油的。”

他们就那么一起各自想着心事的躺了一会儿。达米安心不在焉地意识到，自己正忙着观赏乔纳森咀嚼食物时鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子。他吃东西也很像青少年，看到好吃的就抓起一把塞进嘴里。全无形象，但是却带着一点孩子气似的可爱。这副景象不知为何，让达米安感到了些许的放松。

“喂！”他就是这么一边玩着乔纳森的斗篷，一边突然随口地出声道。“我想到了个好主意。”

正在抓爆米花的乔动作停顿了片刻。“如果你想炸了我们的秘密基地，”他警觉地说。“我要求等我爸和你爸干完这票有闲工夫了再说，我可不想被火烧眉毛的我爸痛骂。他这种时候简直比蝙蝠侠还凶。”

世界上不可能有比父亲还要不怒自威的男人，达米安觉得乔在放屁，不过，“不是，傻瓜！”泄愤似的拽了一把乔的斗篷——却没想到乔居然会如此轻易地被拽动，手里的爆米花洒得到处都是，“操，你这样会招蚂蚁的！”

“我们在海底诶，从哪里招蚂蚁！再说了，突然拽我难道不该说是你的错吗？”手忙脚乱地爬起来——两个人根本是陷在沙发中，完全分不清哪只手是自己的哪只脚是对方着的小乔大声抗议说。

但是达米安有更好的主意，“我们可以偷偷潜入进去。”

“我想跟你抱怨好多回了，每次都是你先……什么？”他急刹车。

“我说，我们可以偷偷潜入进去……”

“然后被你爸爸竹板炒肉屁股开花？”

“什么玩意，你个胆小鬼。我是说，我们可以提前去摸摸卢瑟的老底——他一直忙于监视正义联盟的动向，但是有谁会想到罗宾和超级小子……”

“超级小子与罗宾。”

“罗宾和超级小子会潜入到他的基地里。”达米安继续。“我们不能被动地挨打，乔，而这是你和我我们可以做到的事情。”

如果报告给超人和蝙蝠侠，他们肯定不会同意，但是罗宾和超级小子，他们第一次合作冒险就是深入了卢瑟基地（并且获取到了重要情报）。那是他们友谊的起点，也是他们第一次摆脱了大人的自由翱翔。

所以，“你是想要加入还是想要放弃？”

“唔……”

甚至在乔纳森还没有回答之前，他就已经知道了超级小子会给出的那个答案。

开玩笑。

能和他天不怕地不怕的达米安混到一块儿去的小乔，怎么可能会当真是一个乖乖听话乖巧懂事的好宝宝？

但是有一点，戴安娜弄错了。达米安心想。

他和超人并不存在着“上一次”，曾经一同出席过的葬礼。

乔曾经拥有过一个葬礼，就跟布鲁斯的葬礼一样，区别可能在于布鲁斯下葬的早上，天空满是阴云，淅淅沥沥的小雨就好像是这座城市在同他忠诚的骑士告别。然而乔，乔安葬的那天阳光明媚，湛蓝湛蓝的，绵延了数十公里的天空一望无际，就好像那个男孩还会在天空放声大笑，剧院里人头攒动，相爱的人耳鬓厮磨。

布鲁斯敲开了达米安的门，问达米安要不要去参加葬礼。

“哦。”埋首于布防图着的达米安甚至没有停顿，只是头也不抬地继续说，“不去。关我什么事情。”

“……”布鲁斯的嘴唇微微蠕动了一下，他看上去比平时任何一刻都要憔悴。乔的死同样悄无声息地折磨了他，而他和超人的冲突则从另一个角度雪上加霜。

（“他根本不打算为自己所做的事情抱歉！放开我，布鲁斯！”

“克拉克……”

“不要叫我克拉克！”）

如果超人真的想甩开布鲁斯，当时站在现场，搂着小乔冰冷的身体的达米安无动于衷地想着。如果他真的想要让布鲁斯“放开”，他甚至不需要这么多话，他只需要直接将蝙蝠侠一甩，这个人类中最为强而有力的男人便会应声倒地。所以何必呢，达米安想，何必装出一副克制不住自己的蠢样……

_超人可以被氪石子弹击穿无数次，他经历过无数次的辐射，无数次的垂死，但是他还好端端地活在这个世界上。他已经快六十岁了，他活得还不够长吗？可是为什么被致命一击的人仍旧是乔，而不是这个粗鲁的，讨厌的，令人痛恨的男人呢？_

达米安知道自己这是偏执。战场上的事本来就无所谓公不公平。人被杀就会死，而之所以今天死去的是他而不是他，也无非就是能力和运气使然的结果。

“是他太弱了。”所以，如今，盯着布防图看的达米安头也不抬地对着父亲说。“太太弱了，太烂了。明明自己那么弱小，还总是跟我说什么他已经变得足够强。”

弱小的人在战场上死去是没得抱怨的。达米安的总结言简意赅。乔纳森死了，那是他活该。而如果他死了却没能复活，那只能怪他太弱。

蝙蝠侠看着这么总结陈词着的达米安，微微地动作了一下下颚。

但是达米安很感激，因为最终，布鲁斯什么也没有讲。

……也不是说，不是说他不会做梦。

梦的内容总是很复杂，前一秒，他们还在基地里，乔纳森不停地暗示他还有一个月就是自己的二十岁生日。等到生日的那一天“我们可以做点未成年人不可以做的那种事。”

“……你是说什么事，”瘫在沙发上的罗宾迟疑了片刻，还是决定询问他，“你知不知道召妓在大都会和哥谭都算犯法？”

“什么召妓？！”乔纳森一下子气红了脸。“我是说喝酒！喝酒！我们可以买些啤酒来，一下喝个爽……”

“这又没什么意思。我不喝酒，而你怎么喝都喝不醉。如果你真的想试试，我可以马上批发一打威士忌白兰地伏特加……”

“可是那又不是我二十岁的生日。”乔一字一顿地说，“拜托了，别那么无趣好不好？这是仪式，是成人的仪式诶！你知不知道我朋友们都是在20岁当天和人去酒馆一醉方休的！所以我们也要在那一天喝酒……”

“我不会和你一醉方休的，我从不喝醉，我必须随时保持警惕。”

“哦随便你！但重点是我们要喝酒，喝酒，就这么定了。”

我还没有尝过酒精的味道呢，乔纳森乖宝宝眼睛一闪一闪地说，但是他们说尝起来味道特别有趣……

所有的记忆都夹杂在了一起，包括那些最快乐的和最不幸的时候，譬如，达米安会窝在沙发上看资料，而乔纳森会坐在沙发另一头——将他的脚放在自己膝盖上——地打游戏。

“哦！哦！哦！救命，达米安，我要死了！我要死了！啊！！！我又输了！”

“菜。”达米安对着报告嗤笑说。

“不许说我菜！尤其是某个只输了一次就再也不肯跟我联机的窝囊废！哦，达米安！哦！糟了，我又中弹了！”

你不是有超级速度吗，怎么还能烂成这个样子，终于将报告放在一边的达米安忍不住要嘲笑他。他将视线从纸上抬起来。

悬浮在半空中的小乔，困惑着的，迷惘着的，垂下头来，看着自己被击穿了胸膛的小乔。

一个人怎么可以在临死时露出这么愚蠢至极的表情？在死前的那一秒，他脸上的神色依旧是不够严肃的，糟了，那个孩子的表情像是在说，我又把制服弄得脏兮兮了，妈妈会骂死我的。

记忆里的罗宾几乎是在回过头的一刻就射出了钩爪枪，“我抓住你了，伙计！”然而像是块铅球一样坠进他怀里的乔纳森只是瞪着他澄澈的眼睛。他的瞳孔里倒映出了至纯的蓝天，明明身在地下的建筑之中，然而在那一刻他所凝视的方向却是那样的高远而又蔚蓝。

他还是说了谎。

他抢先一步抛下了达米安，去往更加遥远，更加欢快，也是更加自由，以至于没有任何一个凡人可以抵达的地方去了。

但是梦境里的乔纳森是在困惑地看着他的。

一切都被拉得很长，就好像他的记忆，他在当时的记忆，将一切他接收到了却无法理解的信息全部储存在了达米安内心深处的那张芯片之中。每一秒都是漫长的，于是将资料放下的达米安，看到了在他面前，疑惑着的，宛如在说着什么，“啊！什么！今天还要交手工课作业吗？！”的愚蠢的乔纳森的脸。

“达……”他做出了这样的口型。

某种冰冷的感觉像是蛇一样地爬上了达米安的脊索。

他想要奔跑，想要大叫，但是与之相对的是，他却只能站在原地，定定地看着这一切的发生。

“达……”那个男孩，还没有成年，还没有喝酒，还没有经历一切美好的痛苦的要将人燃烧殆尽的生活便已经终结在了此处的男孩迷惘着。

咔哒。

世界化为了寂静的。

那黑暗吞噬掉了曾经映照在水面上，跳动着的，让人幸福着的金阁的残影。

“……然后野兽小子负责支援，这次的敌人要尤其小心你的背后。”

“嘿。达米安刚刚是在说小心背后吗？我以为他从来都只会说一些别人听不懂的命令……”

“野兽小子。”星火说。

“不过达米安的指挥确实变得清晰易懂了。”海少侠似乎想要缓和一下气氛。但是这似乎并没有什么帮助。“他前几天还同我说要量力而行。”

“不再是那个一往无前的罗宾……”

“你们，快闭嘴。”星火皱着眉头。

已经收拾好了东西的达米安手指停顿了片刻。他的视线下意识落在了某个曾经要为吵着加入少年泰坦的人保留的位置上。

不会有人再从那里跳起来，快快乐乐地说走啊罗宾了，就好像也不会有“你是在质疑我的计划吗，超级小子”的怒吼。

“……”将背包甩在了自己身后。

达米安觉得自己罪有应得。

他是不会原谅超级小子的，这个该死的，让人发恨的，承诺了却从来都不能兑现的小骗子。

参加布鲁斯葬礼的超人，至少肯定比在乔葬礼上的超人表现得要好。虽然达米安没有出席葬礼，但是那天，赶到的超人，大吼着“我的儿子！”似乎想要将达米安撕碎的超人，达米安还记得他最终终于像是失去了所有的力气，将脸埋在手中，懦弱地说出“我该怎么告诉路易斯”的那么一副悲惨的样子。来参加布鲁斯葬礼的超人表现的很平静虽然，所有人都可以看到他眉宇间坠着的那沉甸甸的哀伤。他同达米安一样，从乔的死亡，或许还有路易斯前几年的去世中学到了很多东西。他不会再在葬礼上流泪，然而不流泪并不意味着他不会为某些事情感到哀伤。

“布鲁斯是我一辈子的朋友。”这么说着的超人微微垂下眼睛，所有人都可以看出他的疲倦和沉默，就好像他说的每个字都会割开克拉克·肯特自己的胸膛。“他为了这个世界奉献了一切，他是一个习惯不断失去的英雄。而我却是在很久以后才明白，接受失去是比永不放手更加伟大的举动。”

阴冷的哥谭，绵延不绝的雨天。提摩西在偷偷地抹眼泪，而站在他身边的格雷森抿着嘴唇。以对着天空遥远的三声枪响作为信号。他们轮番拿着铲子，按照习俗往棺木上铲下自己的那一捧土，以作为向这个世界最为顽强的勇士最后的告别。当轮到达米安的时候，一道惊雷劈开了天空，牧师和送葬人吓了一跳，然而达米安置若罔闻地填好了自己的那一捧土。

“鸣枪礼，倒是真有杰森的风格。”格雷森咕哝说。

达米安不打算点评整件事。看着父亲好好的下葬，这场仪式也就算是告一段落，他本打算直接回家，却没有想到有一只手挡在了他的面前。

“我想和你谈谈。”超人对达米安说。

和超人谈谈。

有什么好谈的呢？

不是说，在乔死去的这几十年，超人没有试图同达米安进行交谈过。最初的五年，他甚至拒绝出现在韦恩庄园，但是最终，氪星人选择了原谅。从那以后，他就一直试图跟达米安坐下来谈谈。

但是达米安不想同他谈。

“我知道，你仍旧因为我儿子的死亡而责怪自己……”

“我没有。”达米安矢口否认。“你搞错了。”

“否认这一点并不会对此有所帮助。”超人似乎有点过于的小心翼翼，达米安不懂他为什么要时隔二十年再次挑起这么一件过去的事。“听着，达米安……”

“你是想教训我吗？”达米安说。“可我早就不是十几岁的小孩了，超人，况且即使是我十几岁的时候，也轮不到你来教训我。如果你想要挥洒你过于泛滥的同情心，我比较建议你去找格雷森或者德雷克好好谈谈——现在，让开，我需要回去工作。”

“你又把事情搞砸了。”他知道乔知道了整件事以后会怎么说，那个男孩简直就好像在他面前一样，从天花板上倒垂下来，咬着爆米花，眼睛亮晶晶地一下一下地盯着看他。“不需要这么跟我爸说话的，好吗？好好说话并不会吃了你。”

但是我不想和你爸说话。达米安心想说。我不想听那个男人说出任何话，如果可能，我甚至不想再看到有人在我面前穿着那身该死的套装飞来飞去。

你知道每次当我看到一个红蓝相间的身形从我的身边飞速掠过，而我下意识地转过头，却只是能看到超人或者康纳的那张蠢脸时，我心里想着的又都是些什么吗？你知道十年前，因为他们决定填埋我们秘密基地的选址，我不得不一个人回去将那里的设备移除时我心里想着的又都是些个什么吗？

但是他没有办法责怪乔。

那只不过是从他的记忆中脱胎，为了证明达米安和那些他看不起的凡人一样，而在他的面前不停跳动着的无趣幻影而已。

“我总不可能一辈子都只是一个罗宾。”达米安曾经这么同乔纳森说，“他总要把蝙蝠侠的战甲托付于我。”

“而我十之八九还得再干好——长一阵才能去当超人。”乔微微地扮了个鬼脸。“我觉得超级小子和蝙蝠侠真的听上去蠢蠢的，所以你为什么不能慢一点，着什么急？”

每个人都希望达米安能够尽快成熟，他几乎是在生下来的一刻就在不停变老。世界将他视为雷·霄古，或者是布鲁斯·韦恩的正统继承人，而不管他的道路会是哪一个，他妈呢都不会需要一个小小的，无知的，幼稚的，乃至于有时，狂妄自大，充斥着少年人的愚蠢，还有宛若刚刚破壳的雏鸟一般鲜活的好奇。

他就是那种生下来就已经极为老成的人。没有人觉得这有什么问题。

只除了有一个。

“慢一点，慢一点。”那个坐在他身边，两只脚在树干外一荡一荡，活泼中透着让人羡慕的少年人的心劲儿的小男孩轻快地说。“别耍赖，你得等我赶上来。”

等你赶上来。那时的达米安心想。那我得等到猴年马月。我会很快地长大，而你，不过是个只会躲在妈妈怀里的小孩子。

但是小孩子又有什么不好？你只要一辈子当我的小跟班就是了。蝙蝠侠会照顾的好你，达米安会是他们中更为成熟，也更为了不起的那一个人。

他只是没有想到，乔纳森确实做了一个小孩子。

乔纳森·肯特的生命停留在了成年前的最后一道关口。

他之前有说过类似的话吗？

没关系，那他就再说一次好了。

乔纳森·肯特死于自己二十岁的前夕。

他就跟达米安第一次看到乔飞行时所预言的那样，被射穿的鸟儿经由天空坠落。

乔纳森，乔纳森。

就这么轻轻易易地死掉。真是个不够小心的臭小子。

“……”

其实，也不是没有回首过。

在他和乔分开的第十个年头，也就是他三十三岁的那年，哥谭终于和大都会谈成了他们那个联合开发浅滩的项目。伫立在水底，曾经是罗宾和超级小子共同所有的那个秘密基地，很快也要重新化作历史的尘埃。

总得去检查一下情况如何，总得确定一下没有什么重要的东西遗漏在那里。虽然百般不情愿，但最终达米安还是花了点时间，激活已经开始锈蚀的海底电缆，乘着十年前那还很流行，但如今已经落后于时代的转运舱抵达了他们曾经梦寐以求的那个地方。

空气很是浑浊，因为太久没有打开过对流，所以达米安刚刚跳下转运舱就禁不住啊啾啊啾地打了几个喷嚏。基地的灯闪烁了几下，然而声控系统终于还是没能如期运行。达米安腹诽了几秒他父亲当时将这建筑交予自己时许诺的，一个长期的秘密基地……

就算是所谓的长期，也应当有人来维护。达米安只能借着舷窗外幽森的暗光，摸黑走到了沙发附近。

小时候，总觉得这个地方大的不得了，从一头走到一头要好一会儿，就连沙发都是宽阔的，是足够两个人依偎在了一起的。然而如今回过头，它就和这个房间一样地小的可怜。

达米安一屁股坐了上去，却听到突然的嘎吱一声。

“……？”他伸手向下摸去，甚至在抓到的那一时半会儿都不能辨认出这到底是什么玩意儿……

乔纳森当年洒在沙发上的爆米花，洒在地板上，沙发上，丢的到处都是，以至于达米安如果不是想着别的事，一定要痛骂他，然后责令他立刻将一切恢复原状的爆米花依旧躺在那里。在它们应该在的那些地方。

“……”

回忆最让人痛恨的地方，莫过于你回到最初的起点，发现一切都和记忆里的别无二致，无数个“明天我要……”的念头就如此自然而然地蜂拥而出。于是他今年已经三十三岁，他站在这个几乎是设计给孩子玩耍的破地方环顾四周，心知肚明着所有事情的来龙去脉，却还是能够感到回忆潜藏在那些黑暗的角落里，悄无声息地向他伸出了一只手。

只要发出一个声响，那个回忆向他许诺，只要发出一句呼唤，他的氪星男孩就会连蹦带跳地从仪器的背后偷溜出来。“被发现了！”那个傻小子还会这么吵嚷着对着他说。所有过去的遗憾与悔恨将会全部被一笔勾销，他们不过是做了一场长长的噩梦，醒来还是能够见到梦里的人。

达米安深吸了一口气，他知道自己应当离开这儿，离开这个让他变得怯懦的地方——他已经注定收拾不了这个该死的地方了，那么或许他可以交给别人。他可以交给父亲，乃至于说是阿尔弗雷德。德雷克他们也会很乐于帮一把手。

他没有必要自己一个人面对这个。

然而回忆拽住了他，让他缓缓地瘫倒在沙发上，就像是过去无数次地那般放松起自己紧绷而又疲倦的肢干，将胸中那一口至今无处可取的郁结之气尽数吐出。于是过去的印象就像是从未远离一般地蔓延上他的四肢百骸。

“等到冬天下雪的时候，你一定要到我家来。”那个坐在地毯上的孩子一边组装着他们手工课上的零件，一边认认真真地劝说他道。“我们可以堆雪人，还能够一起唱圣诞歌……”

“韦恩庄园也能堆雪人。”

“所以你打算邀请我去韦恩庄园？”

这让还没有跟超级小子完全熟络起来的达米安一下子板起了脸。“不，不行。”

“啊唷，干嘛不行。我们难道不是每周周末还会一起训练……”

蝙蝠侠和罗宾的行踪是秘密的，我不能让你了解太多……尤其在你随时可能被法师抓到然后一眼看穿所有秘密的时候。

“随便你吧，你就是不想邀请我去你家！”生气地跳起来，叉着腰，看着达米安的乔极为不开心地大叫。“你就是在找借口。”

这个回忆让达米安忍不住轻轻微笑了起来。这个继承了韦恩的名号，以他极难被讨好的个性和喜怒无常的脾气闻名社交界的男人的嘴角噙着那么一抹微不可察的微笑。然后下一秒，乔又从他的侧面对着他喊话。

“……才没有作弊！”

你就是有！你偷偷和你爸一起用急冻呼吸！不然你们不可能那么快地堆出一个那么大的雪球——

“你现在说这是作弊了，”乔说，“那么之前训练的时候你突然开了红太阳灯，然后宣布这些装备是你个人实力一部分的时候，你怎么没那么说？”

怎么会有人用急冻呼吸在堆雪人比赛的时候作弊啊，达米安想着。乔真烦。

还有，还有，又一个乔在达米安的身后大笑，而达米安几乎不需要回过头，就能听到他的呼声：“我喜欢提图斯！我们应该经常带他来这里玩！”

“不，不行。”达米安说，“虽然我得说它比你还要聪明，但是水下是不能养狗的。”

他的声音消弭在寂静无人的黑暗中。世界突然安静得可怕。

达米安感受到了强烈的，想要呼唤乔的渴望，想要将乔喊回来，好像只要他在，这片无人的世界就再也不会伤害到他这样的错觉。

“……”

这就是回忆最让人痛恨的地方。

它们用甜蜜的伪象将你包围，然后在你最不经意的那个瞬间图穷匕见，于是现实扎透了你，在原本你已经无坚不摧了的那些时刻。

乔。达米安想着。

乔。

再多陪我说说话。

你不是很想要喝酒吗，你不是总说着想尝尝酒精的味道吗。其实我准备好了啊，你说你要喝酒，你说所有人在二十岁的那天生日都会去和最好的朋友一起喝酒，于是没有什么不在计划中的罗宾就替你准备好了最好的成年酒。你一定想不到我藏在哪里了，为了不让你发现这个惊喜，我特意用“检查仪器”为借口运进了那么多含铅的箱子。你不是总在抱怨没人喝醉不好玩吗，其实喝醉也没有什么好玩的，格雷森说每次他喝个烂醉，第二天早上头都一跳一跳地在痛。红头罩拒绝发表更多评论，但是他有次来庄园不小心曾经喝吐过，你不知道醉酒的男人有多可笑。啊，对了，还有德雷克，你那个时候不是很喜欢带上他一起玩吗？那个白痴，他喝醉酒会拎着酒瓶子爬到桌子上，指指点点挨个辱骂每个让他不得不半夜爬起来仅仅是因为他不这样做对方就很可能会当场挂掉的蠢货。你看，乔，我和你是一起的，我知道你在一起看着呢，看着这群喝醉了酒的男人们在庄园里转来转去。

但是你肯定还是会很遗憾，你总是这样，你总是好奇地将鼻子拱来拱去，想知道一般人在这种时候是什么样子的。好多事情你体会不了，你很遗憾，所以你就总是偷偷地撺掇我去做。要我说你经常是选错了目标，开什么玩笑，就好像去游乐园的时候，你坚持要让一个罗宾去玩速降，我只会告诉你说我在哥谭的坠落速度能是它最高限额的三倍还不止。但是没关系的，乔，你知道我总是会答应你。你这个缠人的小鬼头。乔，乔。缠人的，讨人厌的，不肯好好遵守承诺，稍不留神，就一个箭步从他身边溜走了的乔。

我恨你。当酒瓶的瓶塞嘭地一声被打开时，达米安心想说，我恨你，但是你又能怎么责怪我呢，我亲爱的乔？你怎么忍心责怪我，在我一个人经历了这么多年以后？你难道可以忍心说，我所做的一切都是错误的，你难道可以忍心说，事到如今像是这样的境况，你就一点责任也没有吗，我亲爱的乔？

就当他是喝醉了吧，喝醉了，又有什么不好。达米安·韦恩时时刻刻都在保持清醒，因为他是雷·霄古的外孙，布鲁斯·韦恩的儿子，他时时刻刻保持警觉，随时都保持着身体的最佳状态。但是达米安却是另外的一个人，他本来是完好无损，完美无缺，无坚不摧，坚如磐石的一个东西。反而是你，乔，是你，乔纳森·肯特，你挤了进去，用你的烦人你的固执和你执着的快乐将它拆开了一条缝。那条缝隙被挤了开，所以就算有一天你离去了，它也将永远残留在达米安的身上，成为一道丑陋而又深邃的疤痕。没有感情，从不退让的达米安再也不会完美了，因为那条缝隙成为了他内心里的一个空洞。你将一千个一万个星星投入进去也不可能填好它，因为它已经记住了一个如此契合，仿佛生来就是要与自己结为一体的存在。

他可以用一百种方式遮掩这道裂缝的存在，然而他的身体却记住了他曾经应该是多么的完好无缺。

有些人会说，超人就像是一个太阳，你曾经见到过，就再也不会满足于那小小的灯火。然而达米安并不关心什么太阳，他是注定要生活在黑暗里的那一种人。他不关心不属于他管辖的那部分世界在阳光下会泛滥出怎样动人的光彩。

然而乔纳森，他亲爱的乔纳森，是曾经向他低垂而下的一颗明星。他不属于任何人，他只属于达米安，他为达米安而发亮，为着达米安而发光。当达米安坠落的时候，他知道这颗星星也是唯一一个天空上会为他而悲泣的声音。

现在，他的星星回到天空上去了。

徒留下站在原地，从一度如此温暖的梦中醒来的达米安。

他那天早上睡醒的时候，如他前一夜所预料的那样头痛欲裂，地上丢满了数也数不清，横七竖八着的酒瓶子们。而当他从沙发上坐起来的时候，他发现自己身上盖着一层不属于他自己的单衣。

他不至于愚蠢到——虽则有那么一秒，当他茫然四顾的时候，他似乎是真情实感地相信——乔纳森的鬼魂会回到这里来，会为他披好这么一件薄薄的衣物。他不至于愚蠢到相信这个，因为世界上必然不会有地狱，就好像它也不会有天堂。天堂和地狱无非是无处寄托自己情感的懦弱的人们所想出的种种托词。但是当达米安坐起身子，抓住那件衣服的时候，他确实是曾经想过的。

“当年我曾轻率地说，”在布鲁斯的遗物里，那本读到一半被倒扣过来的俄文小说如是写道，“他若死了，我就活不下去。可是他死了，我却照样活了下来。但是每当我回忆起此后所经历的一切时，我总是问自己：我一生中究竟有过什么东西呢？我回答自己：有过的，只有过一件东西，就是那个寒秋的夜晚。世上到底有过他这么个人吗？有过的。这就是我一生中所拥有的全部东西，而其余的不过是一场多余的梦境。我相信，热忱地相信：他正在那个世界的什么地方等候着我——还像那个晚上那么年起，还像那个晚上那样爱着我。‘你该活下去，享受人间的欢乐，然后才到我这里来……’我算是活过了，也算是享受过人间的欢乐，现在该快点到他那里去了。”*

回想起那个遥远的夜晚，还有当他乘坐转运舱回到哥谭，看着世界上除了他以外唯二知晓那个基地的存在，唯一一个知道达米安当晚消失去了何方的父亲坐在桌前，就像是无事发生一样地吃着自己的小甜饼时，收拾着遗物的达米安终究还是忍不住发出一声轻轻的嗤笑。

“白痴。”他说。

人生既无相遇的苦，也无别离的错。

那些昔日所残留下的余烬，时至如今也会在达米安的手指上轻轻地唱起一首歌。

——The End——

**Author's Note:**

> 引自蒲宁短篇小说《寒秋》


End file.
